Stealing your heart and your kingdom
by chiara1
Summary: AU Bulma Chichi are both Mountain Saiyan.There are 2 kinds- one that live on the ground and the other in the mountains. The two kinds of Saiyans hate each other ……but for 10 years there has been peace. But will that stay when 2 girls visit.
1. a lot of hate and anger

STEELING YOUR HART AND YOUR KINGDOM  
  
Hey people this is a little idea for a new fic tell me what you think so I can make chapter. This used to be Their love a pinch of poison and a dash of death P.S. my spelling isn't the best because I'm from Holland and we do not speak English often.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
---- ~*~ ----  
  
Bulma and Chichi are the daughters of a different kind of Saiyans they live on the mountains of Vegitasei. The two races of Saiyans hated each other for centuries because of an old war between the two. Bulma`s and Chichi`s father where the leaders of the Mountain Saiyans an their hate for the Ground Saiyans was carved deep in the both of them from the day they were born. And don't think these Mountain Saiyans were better then the Ground Saiyans. No they were as ruthless as them maybe even worse.  
  
Bulma and Chichi had been called forward by their fathers: "What do you think its about B?": Chichi said not liking this. "I don't know Chi but I don't think it will be good actually I think its going to be very bad ": Bulma replied. Chichi looked down while walking the big white steps to the temple and muttered: " I thought so"  
  
Finally they reached the room where their fathers would be, the guards let them through but not before giving them some lame compliment this had been going on for a month because their fathers had decided that it was time for them to mate. And they weren't happy to be exact they were extremely pissed of.  
  
There they sat, their fathers the highest lords of the Mountain Saiyans and not very merciful. Bulma and Chichi both being in a very bad mood growled "Why did you call for us.. old man?: "Bulma said in a bitter voice. "Oh Bulma and also you Chichi must know why....but let me refresh your memory well Ox where will we start": Briefs asked Chichi`s father.  
  
"Well we can begin with the army and then the whorehouse and after that the Kings guards": the Ox said picking but a few of the so many.  
  
Briefs nodded and began:" You two have pulled so may pranks on the Ground army that I stopped counting.. like when you put something in their food and they never even left there tents to go to battle the only place they where for DAYS where in the bushes and that smell even came here!": Briefs said getting angry when he remembered the gruesome smell.  
  
Bulma couldn't stop the smirk that was forming on her face when she remembered it, it had been Chichi`s idea.  
  
"Calm down Briefs now then there was the whorehouse you gave the whores a strange decease and the next day ...there ended a 203 Ground Saiyans in the hospital." Chichi and Bulma where still smirking this had been Bulma`s idea and she found it one of her best.  
  
"And then there was the time that you threw blood over the Royal guards and then send a bunch of street dogs after them, I don't even want to think how gruesome that looked when those dogs where done with them".  
  
Chichi and Bulma where now trying to stop snickering from remembering that scene but their smirks soon faded when their fathers yelled  
  
"Oh you two find that funny well its time to pay for your pranks": Briefs and Ox said now having their own smirk as they saw their daughters shocked faces. Chichi looked at her friend and said to Bulma mentally (shit where in big trouble) Bulma looked at her friend and replied (You got that right).  
  
You two will both be sent down to Ground Vegitasei to the people you tormented and both of you will stay there until you have both succeeded a task we have given you. Bulma was steaming and so was Chichi ( how dare they, they weren't able to life there but they knew there was no use in fighting this decision) Bulma growled:" and what are those tasks."  
  
Ox began to talk to his daughter:" Chichi I'm sending you to the castle and your task is to make the hungriest saiyan not want food, his name is Kakarott and that's all you have to do. Chichi didn't believe what her father gave her as a task: "Fine father it will be done"  
  
"Now you Bulma": her father began, Bulma was smirking if she got as an easy task as the one Chi had gotten she'd be out of there in a second. " Your task has to do with the Prince you'll also be staying there and you will have to make the prince say just two words. Bulma rolled her eyes and muttered:" and what would those be? Her father smirked and said: "You win"  
"Bulma looked shocked she didn't expected that, because it was going to be really hard to make a third class Saiyan say because they're a very prideful race and the Prince was a hundred times worse.  
  
"I cant believe that our fathers would punish us this..this childish !!!":Chichi growled as she was flying to her room to pack for their upcoming adventure. Chichi didn't hear something back from Bulma and when she looked her friends way she knew why, Bulma was pissed her fists were beginning to bleed from her nails punctured in her skin..Bulma was about to go super saiyan, so Chichi got out of the way. Bulma gave an ear deafening scream before turning gold .  
  
* Briefs who was sitting on his throne snickered feeling and hearing that his daughter turned super saiyan: "It seems that I really pissed her of" The two lords began to laugh but Bulma didn't find anything funny about it. *  
  
Bulma`s breathing was going fast and she knew that she had no reason to do this but sometimes when she was angry it just happened, she had the super saiyan thing under control but her temper was a whole other thing.  
  
Chichi had seen this happen a hundred times but still every time she was shocked by her power Bulma was the only Saiyan of the Mountain Saiyans that could do this..their was another person and that was prince Vegita of the Ground Saiyans but he didn't have to know because than he would probably come and look for Bulma to challenge her to a death match if he did.  
  
That would kill Bulma and the peace between them. The clouds around the mountains of Vegitasei shield the mountain Saiyans from the ground saiyans to read their Ki so there was no harm in turning super Saiyan.  
  
Bulma started to calm down and her gold glow disappeared that was the time that Chichi flew closer to her friend:" Are you ok?" Bulma raised her eyebrow and said in an cold voice:" why wouldn't I be?" Chichi saw that her friend was in a bad mood so left her alone to get some air while she went to go pack for her little trip.  
  
* Bulma landed close to one of the mountain streams and sat next to it she was thinking about her future and its wasn't that great. She maybe be the strongest Saiyan of the mountain Saiyans but if she was forced to mate with a strange man he would possibly take over her fathers tasks and she would end up being just a good fuck..  
  
It was so damn unfair she knew she could rule this empire better than any men ever could. She had more brains then 99% of every Saiyan on the planet. And stronger then most of them too. But the fact that she was a woman made it to no use. The only person that was stronger than her was the man she would soon meet one of the good things of her task, she would show that prince of theirs that the ground Saiyans where just a weak bunch of apes.  
  
* "Well Briefs I called King Vegita about our little task for our daughters and he's all for it.": Ox muttered "Of course he is, our daughters terrorized his people": Briefs snickered "You know Briefs that was a good plan, letting the girls think they're being punished while its actually the end of the Ground saiyans : Ox complimented "If they hit it of with that Kakarott and the prince ":Briefs added "Can't you take a damn compliment old man": Ox muttered *  
  
Chichi was done packing and began to stretch knowing that Bulma would want to spare but then a thought began to form in her mind that she didn't like (What if Bulma and I get mated, after this we will not see each other anymore and I'll lose the time to train because I have to cook and make brats..what the hell! I wont have a life to live after this trip.  
Oke that's my new fic tell me what you think of it. If you think I should or shouldn't continue then tell me. That means review!!!!!!! 


	2. they meet

Steeling your hart and your Kingdom  
  
Well here is the next chapter it's much smaller then the first but it's a chapter ok! *!* My spelling isn't the best because I'm from Holland and we do not speak English often.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma flew next to Chichi the both of them were silent for the whole trip. Bulma hated going through the clouds that surrounded her kingdom she was now in a strange part of her beloved Vegitasei. She saw the towers of The Royall Family of the Ground Saiyans, and flew to it. That was the place that would change her life completely. ~*~  
  
Bulma felt very uncomfortable with al those ground shit around her, she had been taken to her room and passed a lot of Ground Saiyans and it was really hard to not fly at one of those apes and kick the shit out of them for looking at her like she was filth. The women on Ground Vegitasei thought the same way about her and the men would first rape her and then kill her. She snorted at the thought she was much to strong for them so she liked to see them try because that would give her a good reason to kill them and not get in trouble.  
  
She was stressing out in her room Chi had been taken to another room and she figured she wouldn't see Chichi anymore until this punishment was over. She had to relieve her stress the only way she knew how. So she left to find the training grounds.  
  
That wasn't hard because the training grounds where huge and the Ki-power was high (she had to admit) She looked around, everywhere she looked there were Saiyans training but finally she saw a spot that was almost empty only 4 people were training there and as she flew closer she saw that one saiyan was training the other were eating dust. She looked at him and knew that this must be Vegita the prince of the Ground Saiyans, he was going fast but she could still follow him easily enough and she could also see that, that little prince was more handsome than any other Ground or Mountain Saiyan she had ever seen.  
  
She was looked at with hate and lust by the Saiyans that saw her they could see that she was a Mountain Saiyan because of the lighter tip of her tail. And because she had blue hair she was even more noticeable. She stood at the side line of the field where Vegita was training she wanted so bad to just jump into the fight but she didn't she just had to get his attention an other way.  
  
She put her hands around her mouth and yelled at him: "Hey you there get your ass down so I can kick it!" Vegita had heard every single word and so did the whole training ground, he turned around and looked down in anger to see who had disrespected him that way and who was about to die a slow and painful death.  
  
And as he saw that person he saw this blue creature standing there with an arrogant smirk on her face and an enticing glint in her eyes. He flew down and saw that she was a Mountain, his father had said that he was getting some Moutain shit here. And this blue creature must be it.  
  
He walked up to her and in one flash he had her up in the air with his hand around her neck. "Do you want to repeat that": Vegita growled Bulma still had her smirk on her face and muttered back:" I would love to but I have this oxygen problem" He threw her on the ground and began to talk:" You must be really stupid if you.. a filthy weak Mountain Saiyan ..wants to fight me... The strongest Sainyan on the whole planet"  
  
(Strongest Sainyan what a prideful prick, but I'll soon change that)  
  
"Are you finished with your you little speech, so we can begin but first, we have to go to your private training grounds..I don't want to make a fool out of you in front all of your people": Bulma replied  
  
Vegita was shocked this woman really thought that she could win from him and she didn't look a little scared of him. But strangely enough he took her up on her request and flew to his private grounds with her flying close behind".  
  
When they landed Vegita walked to the a side of the field while saying:" I hope I didn't go to fast for you I went as slow as a could go"  
  
Bulma snorted: " Thank God I almost thought that you really were THAT weak"  
  
Vegita growled in response and began to go in his fighting position so Bulma did the same and for a few minutes they just looked at each other with hate in their eyes.  
  
And suddenly they were of, fists were classing and growls of anger and pain were heard. Bulma was now on top she had slammed Vegita into the ground and waited for Vegita to come back..and he did with full force she couldn't stop the connection of his leg in her stomach so she tried to minimize the pain as her body connected against a wall. The fight was going on for 2 hours.  
  
When Vegita growled:" You maybe be strong but after this you'll be as weak as any Mountain Saiyan always was"  
  
Bulma felt the anger flowing threw her body as he said those words, but she also knew that she had to go Super Saiyan next because Vegita was planning to do it as well.  
  
When Vegita began to power up so did Bulma and when they both reach their goal. They opened their eyes just to look at a pair of the same eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Chichi was looking for the Saiyan that was called Kakarott and after she asked a few people she found out that he was very known. So she just walked around the palace when she past another guard she didn't notice him until the food that he was eating fell on her clothes.  
  
Kakarott was eating a sandwich when this beautiful woman walked by he stopped eating and just watched her but he didn't notice that the sandwich fell and landed on her arm.  
  
Chichi turned around to the drooling guard and growled: "Look what you did you idiot" "I..I'm so sorry I didn't mean to but you are so beautiful, I forgot to eat": he said as he kept staring at her. Chichi didn't know why but she had forgiven the guard the minute he had said that, there was something about this man that made her feel so good. She had never felt this before but she wanted it to last for a little while more. "Fine I forgive you if you buy me one of those sandwiches but first... You do know that I'm a Mountain Saiyan?"  
  
He looked at her tail and just said:" Well we're are at peace aren't we, so lets get you that sandwich"  
  
Chichi smirked and walked next to him she liked him and that disturbed her to no end, because she was learned that she should hate every Ground Saiyan.  
  
After she had eaten her sandwich and they talked a little she stood up and said:" I have to go now...what is your name?" Kakarott smiled and said:" It's Kakarott nice to have met you..  
  
Chichi`s mouth fell open this was him her task..she pulled herself together and smiled back.  
  
"Chichi" she added and then left him, both having a strange longing to stay at that little table where they had eaten a simple sandwich but started something very difficult.  
  
Well that was it, hope you liked it...sorry to leave you hanging with that Super Saiyan thing between Bulma and Vegita Review if you like it!!!! X chiara 


	3. its a deal

He was magnificent he looked like a god she couldn't and didn't want to take her eyes of him..Vegita was in shock her golden hair was flowing in the air, her eyes looked like they gave light and the power ..she was his ultimate challenge in more ways than he knows .  
  
She came out of her daze and went back into her fighting position and smirked at him:" Surprise"  
  
His face had stayed in his usual scowl and after a few seconds they were of again beating each other into bloody pulps. The power-waves that came from the blasts and whenever their fists collided, was so enormous that the private training ground ended up being totally destroyed. Bulma had a limp and Vegita`s arm was broken they had just started a starring match only because they were too tired to fight anymore.  
  
Bulma couldn't believe it that pompous asshole was just as strong or even stronger than her she had to steady herself because she felt like passing out.  
  
Vegita breath was ragged he was so damn tired, that filthy Mounty was as strong as him, his broken arm was throbbing but he was going to end this now and he was going to win.  
  
Bulma saw Vegita move his feet and knew that he was about to attack her, but before he could do anything. Some big guy came on the training ground yelling Vegita`s name. Vegita turned around in anger:" What the hell do you want Kakarott..and it better be damn important enough to interrupt me" Kakarott looked what Vegita was doing when he saw her..he couldn't believe it, he didn't even reach Super Saiyan and he was almost as strong as Vegita. But that wasn't important right now King Vegita wanted to speak with his son.  
  
"The King wants to speak to you": Kakarott stopped starring at the female Super Saiyan and looked at his friend. " Aarg fine" he said and turned around to speak to Bulma:" woman this is not..."Vegita stopped speaking. Her gold hair turned blue again as she passed out, making the dust rise as she collided with the ground.  
  
Vegita smirked:" I win"  
  
He left her there not caring what happened to her.  
  
After a thousand questions from Kakarott about the female super saiyan he reached his fathers chambers. He walked in and looked into the dark eyes of his father. 'Brat.you look like shit": The King said as he saw his son's bloody body. " One more insult and you will wish you were dead": Vegita growled  
  
The King knew that he had to shut up before he ended up with a hole trough his chest. Vegita had always told him he would kill him that way.  
  
" Today two mountain women have arrived on the planet, their the daughters of the 2 ruling lords on Mountain Vegitasei, their here on a visit and will have to be treated with respect as the future rulers of Mountain Vegitasei in sake of the peace treaty between us and in the future. You brat and Kakarott will have to keep an eye on them and protect them or the two Vegitaseis will end up in a second war": the King said looking at his son who had an even bigger scowl on his face than normal.  
  
He didn't say anything so the King added:" Is that clear, brat"  
  
Vegita could hit himself, he had left the future ruler of the Mountain Saiyans to die on the training grounds.  
  
He heard his father last comment but didn't respond he just turned around and flew as fast as he could back to the destroyed training grounds hoping that the damn woman hadn't bled to death already.  
  
Bulma woke up and slowly stood up, she had dried up blood in her eyes so she couldn't see a lot but she figured that that asshole had left her there to die. She muttered something before floating up in the air feeling how weak she was she decided that she had to go to the infirmary before she went to bed which she really wanted to do.  
  
Vegita arrived at that spot a few minutes later but she was gone, he looked around but she was really gone. He saw one spot of blood in the sand and was impressed that the woman had been strong enough to fly. He had to find her before that woman would run to her old man. That could lead to war. He may hate the bitch but he wasn't about to rule a planet that is in war with itself. He muttered some curses before heading back to the Palace.  
  
Bulma was walking trough the hall she had just been in a regeneration-tank. And now she was in a very bad mood. She almost made it to her chambers when she saw that prick leaning against her door with his arms crossed and that arrogant smirk on his face.  
  
She looked at his face and body, he was handsome but that didn't made him attractive in her eyes. He was attractive because of the power and leadership that was in his every being. If they ever were in war against each other she knew that he was a match to be reckoned with. She then realized something about this man that was waiting for her a man that must hate her guts even more than she hated him.  
  
She leaned against the wall and said:" What if tomorrow the war begins, isn't that why you are here, is it true?... is the mighty Prince scared of war?"  
  
Vegita had felt the woman watching him but he acted like he hadn't noticed her. He felt those blue eyes piercing trough him, it almost felt like she was reading him. She had made him wonder about the Ground Saiyans, she and him seemed so alike. They matched in strength in title and they even had the same enormous pride. And he had to admit she looked better to him then any Saiyan woman had ever done in his whole life. He soon remembered himself that she was a Mountain and that meant filth. So he tried to stop thinking about the woman while she was watching him. When she began to speak to him, the words that she spoke hit him hard. Not because of his pride but because they were true.  
  
He walked up to her and took her chin in his two fingers while speaking to her:"Think before you insult me woman because I will beat you up again, like I did today"  
  
She didn't move from her position even tough he was standing too close for her liking. " I hate you to, but if you do not let go of me this instant you will be the one who will be broken, bloody and eating dust": Bulma growled  
  
Vegita snickered but he did let go of her chin while talking he put a strand of hair behind her ear:" You amuse me, why don't we have our own play time every morning until, as you so well put it....` I am the one broken, bloody and eating dust`, deal?"  
  
Bulma felt his finger touching her skin as he moved his finger from her chin to her ear placing some hair behind it. She had to control herself before she would answer:" That will be sooner than you think so yes it's a deal. Oh and Vegita.."  
  
Vegita raised his eyebrow:" Yes?" She now took his chin between her fingers making her nose touch his while whispering:" Never touch me again?"  
  
He didn't answer her but smirked and left her there alone for the second time today. But this time he left with a strange feeling in his gut. He never was good with feelings and describing them but he knew he had to be careful what he did around her before he would do something he would regret in the future. Bulma watched him leave she wondered what was inside of this prideful man. She shook her head and thought (that is something I will never find out, and don't even want to) She opened her door ready for a long hot shower and some sleep. ~*~ Kakarott had never been so watchful at guarding duty, as he was this day. He wanted to see her again. He wanted more than to see her but that was out of the question he could only dream, who ever heard about a Ground and a Mountain Saiyan making love or even mating for life. Chichi was thinking the same thing she knew she had to meet with Kakarott again because that was part of her punishment how stupid and childish it was. So she put on some nice clothes and began her walk towards the awaiting guard. That had stolen more than her time he had stolen her hart. And both of them would soon find out.  
  
Well here is part 3( finally) it did take a long time but I was really stuck Review ok! 


	4. love and hate in one day

Chapter 4 is up and I can say there is going to happen a lot of things all at once Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ Now on with the story...  
  
~*~ She turned the corner only to come eye to eye with him, he smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. She walked up to him and tried if she could get of easy with the punishment her father had given her. She placed her hand on his chest and felt the shiver that went trough his body she gave him one more seductive smile and softly said:" Are you hungry, Kakarott?"  
  
Kakarott took her hand between his big hands: "Sure, want to go and get a sandwich"  
  
He noticed Chichi`s shoulders dropping and a sigh escaping her mouth, he didn't dare to ask what was wrong because he had just met her.  
  
Chichi couldn't believe him what was she suppose to do to make him forget or better, not want food.  
  
***Three weeks later***  
  
Three weeks had passed Chichi had still no success with Kakarott she had asked him if he was hungry after giving him tons of food. She had asked him during sparing. She had even poisoned his food and when he looked like he was going to throw-up she asked him the same question. But every time his answer was yes. She was going insane even though she loved spending time with Kakarott living on Ground Vegitasei was all but a vacation.  
  
Bulma`s punishment wasn't going anywhere either, her and Vegita would spare every morning and every damn time he would win. Just like today..  
  
Vegita was walking to the infirmary with a very pissed of Bulma in his arms.  
  
"Woman stop looking at me like that": Vegita ordered  
  
" You broke my damn leg for the fifth time in one fucking week! ": Bulma yelled at him.  
  
" If you weren't so damn weak then maybe that wouldn't happen": Vegita replied while glaring at a guard who was checking Bulma out.  
  
" You slammed me in the ground flew up again and landed forcefully with your foot on my leg, of course it gonna break! ": Bulma yelled trying to get out of his grip.  
  
Vegita couldn't help but smirk, the woman was so damn feisty and she wasn't even scared of him. He loved making her angry even though when he heard the braking of her bones he didn't enjoy it, but his pride made him go tuff on her she was still a Mountain Saiyan.  
  
She hadn't said a thing after her little outburst, until he placed her into the regeneration-tank. It had come out before she could stop it:" Don't leave me, when I am in here" Vegita looked at her and in those blue eyes he saw that she was scared. He knew if he laughed at her now, her pride would be damaged so he said in a stone voice: "Fine".  
  
Bulma had always had a fear of water and being under water for a whole hour was pretty damn scary for her. But why did Vegita have to see it (He must think I'm a weak little Mountain brat)  
  
As the tank began to fill with water, she looked up to meet Vegita`s stare she locked eyes with him and strangely she felt less scared because he was there and she felt like he was going to protect her and he wouldn't let anything harm her.  
  
Her last thought was: that she was kidding herself and that Vegita didn't care for her. Then the sleep took over and all her feelings troubles and pain were gone, for a little while.  
  
Vegita saw her fear filled eyes he wanted to break the glass window and make the fear in her go away. But his pride took over for the millionth time and he just kept looking at her. He had realized a week ago that he was more then amused by this woman he was not fond of her, or liked her..No he was falling for the woman...he was falling Hard.  
  
As the water was lowering and Bulma became conscious again the first thing she looked for was Vegita but she didn't see him. But then he stepped in front of the glass with that arrogant smirk and as he opened the glass he put his hand out for her to take she ignored it and stepped out of the tank but soon found out that her legs weren't really working, so she grabbed Vegita by his neck and pulled herself up only to be touching noses with Vegita. He rapped his arm around her waist and walked out of the door he looked strait ahead and Bulma was now looking at his cheek. He walked out of the infirmary with Bulma small wet body rapped around him and he had to admit it felt good and she was thinking the exact same thing.  
  
As they reached her door he placed her softly on her feet but still had a hold on her until she was ready. He locked his eyes with hers and the stare he gave was strong but she did not look away but then Vegita turned and softly growled:" Stubborn woman". Then he let her go and walked away not looking back but saying while almost turning the corner that tomorrow they wouldn't be sparring and that she should get some rest.  
  
~*~ next day  
  
Bulma was sitting in her bed with Chichi next to her they were talking about their projects. Chichi suddenly looked down when Bulma began to talk about Kakarott. Bulma had to look twice before she yelled:"Oh No Chichi you're falling for the Ground Saiyan!"  
  
Chichi was shocked how did she know, but she didn't want Bulma to find out yet :" No I'm not! How did you get that ridicules idea!"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes:" You're blushing like a schoolgirl when I only mention his name!"  
  
Chichi let herself fall on the bed and put her hands on her face and behind then you could hear the words:" You're right"  
  
Bulma began her speech when something weird happened:" I would never have feelings for that ground shit ESPECIALLY Vegita, I really love him. They're not to be trusted and have tormented our people for centuries. And peace or not it's not possible"  
  
Chichi looked at Bulma with her mouth and eyes open in utter shock: "B- Bulma you..you said Y-you loved Vegita"  
  
Bulma wanted to yell at Chichi but it was true she had heard it to but tried to talk over it. She let herself drop next to Chichi and also placed her hands on her face and growled trough her hands: "Aarrg I need my head examined"  
  
So there the two friends were next to each other on the bed for the first time really thinking about the situation and the feelings they felt for those two Ground men, that they were suppose to hate.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegita had realized much faster that he loved that irritating woman and so this was the day he would do the right thing he would go to Mountain Vegitasei and ask the hand of Lord Briefs his daughter. Kakarott came with him because also Kakarott had admitted his feelings for the black haired Beauty.  
  
He had never been to Mountain Vegitasei but he had to admit it was beautiful forests and lakes and not a dry dessert like his land was but he still liked Ground Vegitasei better. The castle where his future mate had grown up could be easily seen because it was an enormous, white temple. He landed and the guards recognized him so they let him trough Vegita wanted this to be over with. So with Kakarott behind him he raced up the stairs and noticed that the big doors were open, he was about to knock when he heard his name in the conversation the two old men were having.  
  
"Well Briefs do you think our daughters have those dumb Ground Saiyan Prince and his friend around their little fingers by now? ": Lord Mau said loving the plan. "Maybe or else very soon and when they mate, we just have to kill those two and King Vegita. And Vegitasei will be ours again like it should have been centuries ago": Lord Briefs snickered thinking about how brilliant he was.  
  
Kakarott`s shoulders were hanging down and an extreme sadness showed in his eyes. He felt betrayed by Chichi the woman he thought that really cared for him.  
  
But Vegita`s reaction was a little different he would deal with those Mountain shit behind the door later. First he had to........  
  
KILL the woman he loved.  
  
Sorry I'm going to leave you hanging with this. Haha I'm just evil aren't I!!!  
  
Well if you want me to update you HAVE to review me.  
  
(pleaaaassssseeeeee) 


	5. the pain you have caused

THE FIGHT Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ  
  
It was night when he arrived at the balcony of Bulma`s room he looked trough the window to see her lying there so innocently. She looked not real with the moonlight shinning on her face and her Blue hair sprawled around her face her light skin giving a soft glow and her lips being red like blood.  
  
How could this creature that he loved so much betray him.  
  
His thoughts were racing. She had never cared for him, she had played with his feelings and only wanted to take over his Kingdom.  
  
He powered up to Super Saiyan making the glass doors brake, Bulma`s Saiyan reaction made her jump out of bed into a fighting position and already powering up.  
  
When she looked who had broken in, she saw a dark figure with golden hair and bright blue eyes. She recognized him immediately but didn't understand what he was doing, but there was no time to ask because he flew away in speed that could only be made if you were Super Saiyan.  
  
So she turned Super Saiyan and followed him wherever he was going. She looked at herself while chasing Vegita she wasn't wearing much but she didn't care she only could feel a cold chill down her spine as she remembered the hate that was in his eyes.  
  
(Was that hate meant for me? If it was I don't know what I would do)  
  
Finally he stopped she recognized the spot that they were standing it was the place they had first spared. But her thoughts stopped as he began to attack her.  
  
She was flying trough the air but was stopped by a fist that collided in her back blood shot out of her mouth. And he didn't stop, he grabbed her leg and slammed her into the ground. She slowly got on her hands and knees blood streaming from her mouth, head knees and arms. She looked up to see those eyes looking at her, she saw that they were filled with pain and anger. His blue eyes that weren't bright anymore they had turned dark and in one flash she saw that he was planning to kill her.  
  
She didn't know why he was doing this but she wasn't going to fight him NOT like this. So she waited looking down at the pool of blood that was forming underneath her.  
  
She heard Vegita harsh voice growl:" Fight back!"  
  
She coughed some blood up and growled back:" No!"  
  
He turned his head away from the stare she was giving him and softly growled:"Fine, it's your funeral".  
  
Then he kicked her so hard that she flew trough the air and 8 meters further.  
  
The man she loved was trying to kill her and she did nothing. She could not, he was too strong for her and she could never hurt him like he was hurting her now physically and emotionally.  
  
After an hour with lots of blood and broken bones Bulma hadn't screamed in pain ones. As for Vegita he didn't even have a scratch. The sun was coming up when he walked over to the half conscious woman lying in a mix of dirt and her own blood.  
  
He had tried but he just couldn't kill her, he knew it was because of the love he still had for her. He kneeled down by her side and whispered in a cold voice:" Never..come near me or this Kingdom again. Or the next time I will kill you".  
  
~*~  
  
Kakarott walked to Chichi`s chamber with a maid following him. He knocked on her door and she opened, when she saw him she just had to smile but her smile soon faded when she saw the pain and anger in his eyes.  
  
He ordered the maid to pack her things and that she will escort Chichi to the guard that will be waiting  
  
"What's the matter Kakarott where am I going and why are you looking at me like that?": Chichi said with despair in her voice and tears in her eyes.  
  
He grabbed her arm forcefully and pulled her near his face, she saw that he to had tears forming in his eyes:" You betrayed me and I never want to see you again"  
  
Chichi`s cheeks began to stain with tears and with a cracked voice she softly said:" Why?"  
  
But Kakarott didn't answer he walked away leaving Chichi behind him on her knees crying her eyes out and screaming at Kakarott not to go.  
  
~*~  
  
Chichi had to be dragged away by a guard that was walking out of the castle with her. When they reached the gates she saw another guard with a blood covered body but she immediately noticed a few strands of blue hair and ran to the other guard.  
  
Bulma was still conscious but she was just staring at nothing and she hadn't said a word when the guard had taken her from the battlefield. Until she heard Chichi`s voice asking her what happened to her.  
  
Bulma slowly looked at her life long best friend she opened her mouth but nothing came out after a while she found her voice and said:" V-Vegita wanted to kill me.,. he hates me"  
  
Then with one deep breath she fell into an unconscious sleep. Chichi couldn't take it anymore and fainted but the guard that had taken her there caught her in time.  
  
The guard had taken the two women to Mountain Vegitasei and the fathers took care of the rest.  
  
Bulma woke up to a familiar smell it was the smell of home, the mountain air and the forest. But soon her memory started to come back and the small smile that had past her lips disappeared. She looked trough her room to find her father sitting by her side. He had been called when he heard that his daughter was waking up.  
  
Chichi had woken up the same day and had explained everything to her father and Lord Briefs how she began to care for Kakarott and Bulma for the Prince and how suddenly he wanted her to leave and never come back, and that Vegita had almost killed Bulma.  
  
The Lords knew that their plan had failed but suddenly it didn't seem so important anymore, when they realized that their daughters had really loved these men. But now they were scared to lose their daughters love if they ever heard the truth.  
  
~*~ Time passed by  
  
So not a word was said about the things that had happened on Ground Vegitasei as a year past by. The two girls became strong women and still weren't ready to mate but they soon found out that someone else WAS ready to mate.  
  
Bulma walked up those big white steps because her old man had called her, he wanted to tell her something important. She didn't like this one bit, she got the same feeling as when Chichi and her got punished last year.  
  
As she opened the big doors and saw her father's stern face she really knew that this was going to be bad.  
  
"Bulma I won't talk around the subject of this meeting because it's hard enough": Lord Briefs said not daring to look strait at his daughter.  
  
"Thank you, father": Bulma replied feeling her muscles tense as he began to speak.  
  
"We have gotten an invitation from Ground Vegitasei, King Vegita has invited us to.,.to his son's mating ceremony.  
  
Bulma couldn't breath her feelings for him hadn't changed just like Chichi`s feelings for Kakarott, but what they had done to them had been so hartless that they never wanted to see them again.  
  
But she had to go in respect for the peace between them, she took a deep a breath and softly spook:" When are we leaving?"  
  
"Today and tomorrow the ceremony will be taken place": Briefs replied seeing the pain in his loved one's eyes.  
  
She nodded and turned to leave but her she heard her father whisper something probably not meant to be heard.  
  
"I'm sorry, brat"  
  
"What are you sorry about": Bulma said turning around to face her father again.  
  
He couldn't believe that she had heard him  
  
" That you have to stay between those ground shit for two days": He answer  
  
"Oh. ": Bulma replied not believing what he said but also not really caring.  
  
She saw Chichi leave her fathers room as well and saw the sad look on her face.  
  
" You heard it to, huh? ": Bulma said  
  
Chichi hadn't even noticed Bulma but was glad to see her:" Yeah, but we knew that it would happen some day"  
  
They went for a small sparing match because they didn't only grow older but they both got even stronger Chichi even reached Super Saiyan and Bulma had almost doubled her strength.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegita and Kakarott were having a sparing match but both of them weren't really into it, they both had their problems.  
  
Vegita was mating a woman he didn't even like and tomorrow the woman that he had loved would come to Ground Vegitasei. Kakarott too had the same problem Chichi was coming back to him. He knew that he still loved her but she had betrayed him so his pride would not let him do something about it.  
  
That was is, hope you liked it! And please review if you did!!!!!! 


	6. Your still hurting me

They had arrived Chichi was walking next to Bulma hoping that Kakarott wouldn't be in the neighborhood. Bulma was hoping the same thing about Vegita and when she looked up she felt a shock go trough her body but she soon calmed down when she realized that it wasn't Vegita who she saw but his father welcoming them to Ground Vegitasei.  
  
Next to him stood a woman much older then her but younger then the King her skin was white and her hair was black her lips had an almost purple color and her eyes seemed to have dark lines around them. In a dark kind of way she was pretty but Bulma only thought that she looked like a stick was stuck up her ass.  
  
The King greeted everybody and introduced the dark woman as Cecil the future Queen of Ground Vegitasei. Cecil almost pushed the King aside to greet her father and Lord Mau. She could see the King glaring at Cecil`s back. And couldn't help but snicker.  
  
(So he doesn't like his daughter in law, maybe he's not so bad after all)  
  
Bulma smiled at him and he smiled back, he then gave her his arm to lock onto while he showed them the way, she took it and they talked about simple things but sure to ignore the subject Vegita and mating.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegita had sensed her presence when she was trough the clouds of Mountain Vegitasei he was impressed of how strong she had become, he saw how Kakarott next to him began to smile to. He had always known that the imbecile wasn't over the woman yet.  
  
He had thought he was over the woman but just feeling her Ki made him want to race to her and kiss those blood red lips, touch her soft skin and smell her sweet smell.  
  
(What the hell is the matter with me, the woman is a Mountain Saiyan and betrayed me..hurt me)  
  
He growled at his weak mind and began to walk the opposite direction, away from that Blue haired wench.  
  
~*~ Dinnertime!!!  
  
Bulma looked at her hands they were shaking, she knew why but couldn't control it anymore. She was going to see him again, those dark eyes, that arrogant smirk and his tanned skin everything she loved about him.  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror she had on a really light blue strapless dress that showed her every curve. A purl necklace and her blue curls loosely pinned up. She felt very uncomfortable but you couldn't show up in a pair of jeans at these things.  
  
"Damn B you look beautiful! ": Chichi said coming out of her room with a dark purple strapless dress her hair in a bun with two strands of hair on the sides of her face. Bulma smirked at her:" Look who's talking, you look beautiful"  
  
The girls walked out of their room to see their fathers waiting for them, Bulma took her fathers arm and so did Chichi with her father. She knew that her father was never going to say that she looked good or something like that, he was a hard man but both of them knew that they loved each other.  
  
When they reached the doors of the dining room she couldn't help but slow her pace and take a few deep breaths. She felt her father looking down at her and she figured that he would disapprove of her cowardliness but as she looked up at him he just nodded at her and he opened the doors and guided her into the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Chichi was looking for his face and it didn't take long before she saw him staring at her. She couldn't help but smile but when their eyes met, she didn't dare to look long enough to see what kind of emotions were swirling in those black pools. Would he still hate her for the reason she had never known or would he still care and take her back into his arms.  
  
Kakarott saw Lord Mau walk in and on his arm he saw her, her eyes searching the room and when she looked at him it seemed that she found what she was looking for. (Did she really care if he was there... or did she look for him so she could avoid him)  
  
He wanted so bad to just take her in his arms and walk away from everything and everyone.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegita saw her blue hair and those bright blue eyes and couldn't believe it, she had become even more beautiful in his eyes then the first time they met. And when their eyes met, he could see trough the core of those blue pools he started to doubt if she had never cared for him. But before she looked away he saw another emotions in her eyes...  
  
(Betrayal? but how can she feel that she was the one who betrayed me).  
  
He didn't understand the woman but he wanted it so bad.  
  
~*~  
  
Briefs and Mau saw the look in their daughter's eyes when they saw The Prince and his right hand man Kakarott. And at that moment they both decided that they had to tell their daughters and the men they loved the truth, even if it meant losing their daughters in the progress.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma and Chichi mostly looked at their plates during dinner except when they were asked a question. Bulma almost growled when Cecil placed her hand on Vegita`s hand and asked if Veggie could pass the bread.  
  
(Veggie! What the hell is that, he's not a child, he is the freaking future King and she calls him Veggie with al these high ranked people around)  
  
But she smirked when Vegita growled at the woman and said:" Woman if you call me that again, you will not be making it to your own mating ceremony"  
  
Cecil noticed Bulma`s smirk, she hated Bulma since the first time she saw her mate looking at her in a way Vegita had never looked at her.  
  
"Lady Bulma sorry for asking but are you really OUR class, I never heard of a discolored fist class Saiyan": Cecil asked with a fake sweetness in her voice.  
  
Bulma didn't even look up from her plate as she replied:" At least I don't have a mate that's old enough to be my own brat"  
  
Old and young elite Saiyans that were sitting around the table enjoyed the scene that was in front of them and everybody hoped that this would end with a catfight.  
  
Cecil was glaring daggers at Bulma and Bulma was still just eating her food not even looking up at the pissed of woman. Even Vegita was enjoying the fight between Cecil and Bulma and in the back of his mind he wanted Bulma to win.  
  
"Don't make me get ugly, Lady Bulma, I'm warning you! ": Cecil threatened her hands already in fists.  
  
Bulma took a napkin cleaned her hands and looked up at Cecil for the first time, it looked like she was studying her and answered:" Don't worry, Lady Cecil your mother already took care of that".  
  
Cecil gave an anger scream and jumped over the table, Bulma easily sidestepped her.  
  
But before anything else could happen the King had grabbed Cecil and spoke to everybody:" Ok the show is over, will the men follow me for a drink and the women please leave CALMLY"  
  
And so everybody did, Cecil still glared at Bulma, but she was too busy to notice because she felt someone staring at her. And when she found whom, it had been Vegita smirking at her but as she locked eyes with him, he turned away and did not look back.  
  
Bulma left quickly her feelings were al messed up, her plan had been to ignore Vegita and to leave after the mating ceremony. But when she had seen him, she could take her eyes of him. And she could think of a few ways to hurt that wench called Cecil.  
  
(A/N: I wanted to mention that English isn't my first language, sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes)  
  
Well if you liked it please tell me, so I know if I should waist my time making a new chapter. 


	7. hearing the truth

Well here's the next chapter thank you for all the reviews and A BIG THANKS FOR helping me with the spelling mistakes (Dreamer and Jewel) in the title it must have looked real stupid.well hope you enjoy it!!! Disclaimer  
  
Briefs began to walk next to Vegita as they were walking to the room where they would drink something.  
  
"Vegita I want to speak to you, privately": Briefs demanded  
  
Vegita looked at him with his eyebrow raised and replied: "I don't thinks so, old man"  
  
Briefs nods his head in the direction of Bulma making it clear that it was about his daughter and looked back at Vegita:" Think again"  
  
Vegita began to walk away from him when he turns his head and softly growls:" Be at my chambers in one hour, don't be late"  
  
If he didn't care for his brat he would have slammed that arrogant son of a bitch into a wall, he growled one last time as he walked to the group of men drinking and telling war stories.  
  
~*~ Kakarott had not joined the men and was walking to his chambers when he heard footsteps behind him he turned the corner and waited until his stalker would show up and when his follower walked into Kakarott he couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"L..Lord Mau, why are you following me?": Kakarott asked taking a few steps back to make some space between the two of them.  
  
"I don't want you to speak another word to me until I'm finished with what I have to say, and yes it's about my daughter": Lord Mau demanded  
  
Kakrott only nodded and waited for the man to begin his speech.  
  
"Lord Briefs and I have done things we regret today, we were planning to take over Ground Vegitasei but strangely enough you and the prince found out and ruined our plan.  
  
But what you didn't know was that you broke the hart of my daughter for something she had no part of ": He took a breath and looked what Kakarott reaction was.  
  
" Do not lie to me! We heard you say that your daughters had rapped us around their fingers ":Kakarott growled  
  
" Ah but your wrong, young man. Our daughters were send to Ground Vegitsei believing that they were punished for misbehaving and treating the Ground Saiyans badly... We made the punishment so that they had to spend a lot of time with the both of you. And as we suspected you fell for our daughters BUT what we didn't suspect was that they would feel the same for you. I hope that you understand now, my daughter is still as heartbroken as when she returned to me. And every time I look in her eyes I see the pain and I can't stand it anymore."  
  
Kakarott could not utter a single word, she really did care maybe even loved him and he had treated her like dirt (how can she ever forgive me)  
  
He didn't care how long it would take he would make her love him again he then raced of to meet the beauty that had a hold of his heart.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegita was leaning against his door as he saw the Briefs walking up to him.  
  
"Your late": Vegita growled  
  
"And your still here,.,.,., interesting": Briefs said while smirking at the stubborn Prince.  
  
"Don't think to much of it old man. Now start talking": Vegita growled  
  
"Why don't we go inside": Briefs asked  
  
"No, here is fine": Vegita growled getting very impatient  
  
Briefs began and he told the whole story that Mau had just told Kakarott and  
  
ended with:" I know that you are planning to kill me after I have spoken my last sentence but think of this. If you even care a little for my daughter or you even want her back, then that isn't a smart way to score points with her. You have hurt her in more then one way but you didn't beat the love that she has for you.,,.,. out of her"  
  
Briefs then turned around and walked away to go to his daughter and confess his mistake.  
  
Vegita screamed in anger and frustration as he realized that he had lost the one chance at love. He slammed his fist trough the wall and then went inside to do some thinking.  
  
~*~  
  
Kakarott was standing in front of Chichi chambers and he couldn't believe that he was to scared to knock but he had to take a step back when the door opened and Chichi appeared.  
  
"C..Chichi": he stuttered  
  
Chichi was shocked (what is he doing here, didn't he hate me)  
  
" Yes Kakarott:" She spoke coldly  
  
He heard her voice and knew that she was still angry and he could understand that.  
  
"I know you must hate me but I made a huge mistake, your father came to me today and confessed that he had used you to try and take over Ground Vegitasei if you don't believe me then you can ask him yourself": Kakarott said with despair in his eyes.  
  
But what he didn't know was that Lord Mau had been standing behind him and when Chichi looked at her father he nodded that what Kakarott had said was true. Then Lord Mau left, leaving them alone and inside he just hoped that his daughter would not hate him forever.  
  
Then Kakarott said:" But you have to know that I have always loved you even when I felt betrayed by you, and.. and I hope that there maybe is a chance that we could start over.": Kakarott said taking a deep breath and then looked down at the ground awaiting her answer.  
  
Chichi looked at the man standing before her, she still found him beautiful and she still believed that if she was in his arms no one could harm her.  
  
She took both his hands placed her back against his chest and rapped his arms around her body. She felt something dripping down her face as she realized that no one could take his place.  
  
And Kakarott?.,.,.,., he was shocked and for the first time in a long, long time happy to be alive.  
  
~*~  
  
"You bastard! How can you have done something so, so evil,.,.,.I trusted you, You are my damn Father. Aaaarggg leave! And do not expect me to call you my father ever again" : Bulma screamed while standing before her `father` .  
  
Her eyes were filled with tears she didn't know if they were from anger or from the way her father had hurt her when he had told her everything.  
  
Lord Briefs felt a pain in his chest as his daughter was yelling at him but he also knew that it was his own damn fault.  
  
Bulma now understood everything, Vegita`s action even though it was a bit extreme, the pain and betrayal in his eyes.,.,.,.She understood it all.  
  
But it was to late he was mating someone else even though her father had told him the truth she knew that his pride would not let him do anything about it.  
  
So this was really the end of them.  
  
I know its short but I it's a chapter so review me please if you like it. X chi 


	8. Take it or leave it

Stealing your heart and your Kingdom  
  
Well this is going to be one of the last chapters Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ..Duhh  
  
Bulma woke up from Chichi who was jumping on her bed she opened her eyes after Chichi had placed herself on top of her and started jabbering on about how her and Kakarott were back together again.  
  
Bulma who was in a REALLY bad mood gave Chichi a push so that she fell of her and of the bed, then Bulma turned her back to her friend and growled:" Yeah that's great, now go away I want,.,.,, no I NEED some peace and quiet"  
  
"Gessh B what crawled up your ass": Chichi said feeling kinda hurt by Bulma`s reaction to her good news.  
  
Bulma turned around again and grabbed her pillow to cover her face and then began to talk:" Vegita is going to mate with some half dead looking bitch even though he knows about the thing that our fathers did, so now I hate the son of a bitch and I hope he will drop dead during the ceremony"  
  
Chichi felt sorry for her friend and placed herself next to Bulma while rubbing her back and tried to think of things to say to make it better she was about to begin when..  
  
She was kicked of the bed again and she heard Bulma mutter:" Do not even try,.,.,,.,., Not one word about more fish in the sea and that kind of crap"  
  
Chichi rubbed her butt while glaring at Bulma`s back:" Fine! But don't think that I will help you get dressed for the ceremony later on!"  
  
" Ha! You don't have to, because I'm not going, now leave me alone,.,.,., please?": Bulma added knowing that she was being a bitch to her friend but she couldn't help it.  
  
Chichi walked away already forgetting about Bulma harsh words and left to find something to wear.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Vegita are you nerves yet? Your going to be stuck with this woman for the rest of your life, if it had been Chichi well that wouldn't be so bad but damn that Cecil gives me the creeps": Kakarott said while dreaming of Chichi, mating and food.  
  
Vegita ignored him even though he was right well not about the Chichi part that would be the exact same hell as what he was getting into now.  
  
But if Bulma had been the woman he would mate today well then he would not feel the way he did now. He hadn't heard from her so he figured that the woman must not care enough for him to even try and stop this.  
  
(But in the back of his mind he knew that he was doing the same thing and he definitely cared)  
  
"So this is really the end for us, huh little one": Vegita whispered to an invisible Bulma. Kakarott looked at his friend and wished that things had turned out different for him as well.  
  
~*~ Ceremony time (a match made in hell)  
  
Rows of important and not so important Saiyans were sitting in the most gigantic throne room you can imagine, it had a few torches on the wall but that was it so it was extremely hard to see the public. The balconies were filled with the less important Saiyans that meant the Mountain Siayans. And there underneath were the high ranked Ground Saiyans.  
  
Vegita was waiting in the middle of dark room, Cecil wouldn't be there until she was called by the priest and he didn't care because he was looking for Bulma, she should be somewhere sitting in the balcony's he saw Lord Briefs, Lord Mau, his daughter Chichi and next to her Kakarott. The ceremony was about to begin and not a sine of Bulma and believe me Vegita had looked but the woman was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Vegita first got some water sprinkled over him that the gods had blessed to give him a strong son, the priest preached. Then he had to drink the blood of his ancestors taken from their bodies when they had died. And then Cecil was called forward she had to do nothing but just listen to the priest giving a speech that was given every time a Royal Prince had his mating ceremony.  
  
Everything was going according to plan when suddenly a ray of light appeared and as everybody began to turn around to see where it came from, they saw a form of a woman standing between two opened doors.  
  
She stood there for a while when she began to walk, and after she took a few steps you could hear gasps all around from people who noticed whom this intruder had been.  
  
Bulma stood in the middle of the arena as she began to talk.  
  
"You all know me as the daughter of Lord Briefs, Princess Bulma, Future Queen of Mountain Vegitasei and I want to say something before this ceremony ends": Bulma took a deep breath and spoke looking directly at Vegita.  
  
"Prince Vegita, Future King of Ground Vegitasei I give you 1 minute to fall back in love with me": her voice was cold and clear.  
  
She looked at the two standing before her, Cecil seemed speechless but still glaring in her direction at the same time, and Vegita?.,.,.,.,.,., he watched her like a hawk but she could not see any kind of emotion on his face.  
  
She felt the stares of her public but she didn't care she had to do this for herself.  
  
A minute slowly passed and Bulma spoke again..........  
  
Sorry for the cliff hanger but I had to because.,.,.,.well I don't know myself what is going to happen next. Please review if you read this fic it will only take a minute!!!!! So if you want a next chapter just review me and your wish will be my command. 


	9. 

Stealing your heart and your Kingdom. This chapter is going to be sweet and sad Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ  
  
~*~ Last time ~*~  
  
"Prince Vegita, Future King of Ground Vegitasei I give you 1 minute to fall back in love with me": her voice was cold and clear.  
  
She looked at the two standing before her, Cecil seemed speechless but still glaring in her direction at the same time, and Vegita?.,.,.,.,.,., he watched her like a hawk but she could not see any kind of emotion on his face.  
  
She felt the stares of her public but she didn't care she had to do this for herself.  
  
A minute slowly passed and Bulma spoke again.......... ~*~  
  
" Times up" She stated, from the outside she looked cold but inside of her she felt like screaming and crying but she held everything back and turned her back to Vegita, she flew up in the air to fly away.  
  
But before she could take of a thick brown tail raped itself around her waist and the strong and low voice of Vegita spoke:" Woman, Your 1 minute to late"  
  
She could not turn around and look at him as he slowly puled her down from the air and close to him. As her back was touching his chest she felt the vibration of his voice against it, telling his people the Ground Saiyans and her people the Mountain Saiyans this...  
  
"This is the day that I will take over the thrown of Ground Vegitasei... This is the day that the peace between Ground and Mountain Vegitasei can never be broken again.. This is the day that the Ground and the Mountains will re-unite and this will be the day that this planet will be One Vegitasei."  
  
It was silent for a while when her father- Lord Briefs, stood up and began to applaud then Lord Mau did the same and then every woman and man that was their stood up from their seats and began to clap their hands together in respect for both of the Royal families.  
  
As they looked at their people standing together they knew that this day would be in the Saiyan history books for centuries to come.  
  
Vegita tightened the grip on his woman and softly whispered in her ear: "And this is the day that we will begin our lives together"  
  
Bulma then turned around and kissed him not believing that she finally had what she always wanted,.,.,a worthy life with a worthy man.  
  
But that thought soon left her mind when she was thorn from Vegita`s arms and was now lying on her back with an growling Cecil on top of her, Vegita was about to kick the crap out of Cecil but she turned her head towards him.  
  
" One more step and all that will be left of your wench will be spots of blood on the wall": She growled and then she began to power up and a white light surrounded her body.  
  
Vegita knew what the bitch was planning to do but he didn't know what the hell he could do to stop her.  
  
" You will pay for this! ": Vegita growled  
  
Cecil started laughing like a crazy person:" You wont save her with those empty threats..,.,.,. I'll gladly give my life to destroy yours"  
  
Bulma who realized the minute she saw the white glow that Cecil was going to self-explode, killing herself and taking Bulma with her in the process, she knew that even how fast her and Vegita were that they couldn't out-race the killing-power of this explosion.  
  
Bulma growled:" Do it Bitch, or are you getting scared?"  
  
Her thoughts were racing if Cecil would do it now Vegita wouldn't have time to try and save her, only to be killed. She would sacrifice her life for him without a second thought.  
  
Cecil smirked at Vegita, she took Bulma`s face between her hands while keeping her eyes on Vegita.  
  
Then she licked Bulma`s cheek and whispered:" Tasty"  
  
Vegita saw the look in Cecil`s eyes and began to run in her direction but it was too late. A flash of light blinded him and forced him to stop......  
  
As he got his sight back he saw an enormous crater in the ground and a few drops of blood.  
  
He just stood there staring at the place she had last been, she had sacrificed herself for him. He heard a scream coming from the balcony but he didn't look away.  
  
~*~ Chichi`s eyes filled up with tears as her temporary blindness faded and she didn't see Bulma, she had loved this woman as a sister and now all that was left of her were a few drops of blood. She heard a scream but what she didn't know was, that she was the one screaming.  
  
Kakarott took her in his arms, her hart was racing and she felt like it was going to burst, she pushed herself against Kakarott chest hoping that it would all be over if she just hid away for a while.  
  
~*~ Lord Briefs flew down with an emotionless face, he walked over to Vegita and if you had seen the scene before you, you would think that he was going to punch him but the only thing he did was lay his hand on Vegita`s shoulder and softly spoke.  
  
"Keep it inside for now, you can grieve when your alone but remember NO ONE will ever love you as much as my daughter loved you": Briefs walked over to the droplets of blood and took a handkerchief from his pocket and stained it with the blood he did this in memory of  
  
The Princess of VEGITASEI  
  
****Well that's it end of story!*****  
  
JUST KIDDING! Just keep reviewing and I will keep writing. 


	10. What the hell!

Thank you soo much for all the great reviews I hope this chapter isn't a disappointment. You all must be wondering what has happened- is Bulma really dead or is she a ghost or is she just a pile of dust or is she waiting in the next dimension for a place in heaven or hell. Well you just have to read!!! Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ  
  
Vegita turned around to face his people:" The loss of our future Queen will be handled with respect and in the Saiyan way,.,.,.keep her in your thoughts.  
  
He was silent for a while then began again.  
  
The words I have spoken before are still true. It is time to re-unite our lands. I will be sharing my thrown with Lord Briefs and Lord Mau we will be ruling Vegitasei side by side to make it one again. If someone does not agree you will have to speak now": Vegita ended. Then he waited if somebody would speak up but everybody kept silent and for the second time that day everybody rose from his or her seats and began to applaud in respect for Princess Bulma and the re-uniting of Vegitasei.  
  
He then left the throne room wanting to be alone to.,.,.,.grieve.  
  
~*~ She opened her eyes she had to blink for a few times what the hell had happened to her first she had been lying on her back in the throne room and now she was lying in a field with strange plants around her that she had never seen before.  
  
"Where the hell am I? ": she asked herself but to her shock somebody else answered.  
  
"Y-Your on earth": She heard a soft voice tell her.  
  
As she turned around she saw a small girl with glasses and short brown hair she couldn't be older then eight years old.  
  
Bulma stood up and the girl took a few steps back, Bulma noticed this:" You don't have to be scared, I'm not here to destroy you"  
  
The girl still looked al little scared but slowly took a few steps towards her:" you're an alien, aren't you?"  
  
Bulma looked at the girl she heard the girl softly mumble to herself that she had been right aliens really did exist and that she couldn't wait to tell her friends.  
  
Bulma walked over to the girls and kneeled down to her height:" Yes you are right I am not from this planet"  
  
Bulma waved her tail so that the girl could see it she heard a gasp escape the girls mouth.  
  
"But we have to keep this our secret, if your parents or friends find out about me they could hurt me": Bulma added  
  
Bulma knew that she had to lie she couldn't say that she would be the one hurting them. She had to gain this girl trust she could come in hand.  
  
"Did you see me land on this planet? ": Bulma asked  
  
The girl started to giggle:" You didn't land on the planet, you just fell form the sky"  
  
Bulma had to smile at the small child but then suddenly she remembered something Chichi had told her:" When she and Kakarott were together he sometimes scared her when he suddenly appeared in front of her, he had called it instant-transmission.  
  
"That's it! ": Bulma yelled making the girl jump back again.  
  
Bulma looked at this girl (She was an earthling, weak beings, they resemble Saiyans except for their tails, but they make up for their weakness by their knowledge of technology)  
  
" I told you before, you don't have to be scared of me, but I have to find a spaceship so that I can return to my planet": Bulma said extending her hand to the girl.  
  
She took it and replied:" My name is Li-An and I don't know where we keep those things but my daddy might"  
  
Bulma smiled at this little creature she was so innocent:" Well Li-An my name is Bulma and I hope you can help me get back to my home-planet"  
  
She smiled and began to run away while yelling to Bulma:" I will ask my daddy right now!"  
  
Bulma looked at the little girl, she had to smile even after the problems she had been trough and the problem she had now. This child made her smile, if her and Vegita ever have the chance to make brats then she wanted a little girl or boy as curious and vibrant as this earth girl.  
  
She came back after 20 minutes her cheeks had turned red form the running.  
  
"Take a few deep breaths before you tell me what your father said": Bulma said while rubbing the girls back.  
  
She looked up and smiled then she began to talk: " My dad said that al the big inventions like spaceships were made in a place called Capsule Corporations."  
  
"Oh that's good information all I have to do now is find this place and I'll be back with Vegita in no time": Bulma said more to herself then to the girl that was watching her intently.  
  
" I know where it is, I also asked that. It's in the big city you only have to follow the road that's next to this cornfield and then you can't miss it": the girl said with a big grin on her face.  
  
"Thank you so much Li-An for all your help, I will always remember you. But now I have to leave": Bulma said as she looked around to find the road she had told her about.  
  
" Y-you want to go to you daddy, is his name Vegita? ": the girl asked after hearing Bulma mentioning his name a while back.  
  
"My dad *sighs* yeah I want to see him we have a lot to talk about. But his name is not Vegita": Bulma said feeling sadness overflow her.  
  
"Who's Vegita? ": the girl asked  
  
" You're a curious little girl aren't you, I like that.,.,.,., Vegita my uuhmm you earthlings call it fiancé, and the King of our planet": Bulma answered.  
  
"Wow, that means I met the Queen of the aliens": the girl said looking at Bulma in admiration.  
  
Bulma had to laugh then winked at her and said:" Yeah but remember don't tell anyone"  
  
" I wont, will you write me Queen Bulma? ": She asked as she saw Bulma flying up in the air.  
  
Bulma smiled at the girl and said:" I'll try Li-An, Goodbye!"  
  
She then flew of following the road that would lead her back to Vegita (sei)  
  
The girl waved goodbye knowing that this was the best day of her life, the day that she had met ` the Queen of the Aliens`  
  
~*~  
  
His fingers were beginning to wrinkle but he didn't care. He had been standing under the shower for two hours only because this was the only thing that helped against the tears that were flowing from his eyes he didn't feel them under the shower. He felt weak, third class and lost, why the hell did she leave him again. He had just gotten her back the feelings she had awakened in him were unbelievable and now those feeling had turned on him and made him feel worse then he had ever felt.  
  
He slammed his fist for the millionth time against a nearby wall, he wanted her back and he would do anything to make it happen. Even though he was King and had the power over an entire world and the physical power of a god, he did not have the power to bring her back.  
  
The future King of Vegitsei was slowly loosing it.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma on the other hand hadn't time to think about how shitty everything could get she had found Capsule Corp and was now beating of 20 guars that tried to stop her from entering the private sector where probably the spaceships are.  
  
As another 40 guards appeared Bulma muttered:" Oh,.,. .,.come,.,., one, give it up!"  
  
She couldn't take it any longer she powered up so fast that her Ki-shield made a small explosion that made the 60 guards fly trough the air and land on the other side of the gates of Capsule Corp.  
  
She waved at the stupid earthlings jumping up and down behind the gate she blasted the security door away and as the smoke cleared she saw a shiny new spaceship standing there ready for her to,.,.,.,., borrow.  
  
Bulma smirked one more time before she entered the ship:" Vegita here I come"  
  
Well that was it for this chapter. Did you like it, did you, did you?????? I have to warn you about the next and probably last chapter Vegita is going to act really UN-like himself.but I promise to keep it real. Review if you like it because the more reviews I get the faster the next chapter will come (it's already written, by the way) 


	11. Finnally our first day

Stealing your Heart and your Kingdom-the end  
  
Well that's it hope you like this last chapter and I would like to ask you, if your reading this fic and you have liked it be so nice to review me!!!!! Thanks  
  
Bulma was looking at the information the ship had given her when she had typed in Vegitasei.  
  
"2 months!!,.,.,., I'm going to be so fucking bored": Bulma whined as she let herself fall into a chair and put her safety-belt on. She was in a bad mood. 2 months alone wasn't what she was planning on doing not when she just had gotten Vegita back. A small smirk showed on her face thinking about her,Vegita, alone.....  
  
She pushed a few buttons and the ship was off to Vegitasei of to her future mate.  
  
(Hopefully he's ok) Was her last thought as she fell in a deep sleep.  
  
~*~A month has passed ~*~  
  
Bulma woke up from the strangest dream she had ever had. She wasn't even certain if it had been a dream.  
  
She had seen drops of water falling down to the ground only the ground was really far away like the water was coming from a high place, she didn't know why but every time one of those drops fell she felt a painful sting in her chest.  
  
She knew this was bad but she didn't even know what `this` was.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegita hadn't come out of his room after the speech he had given. He felt like everything was taken away from him, the pain in his chest became stronger everyday. His tears never stopped and his pride was slipping away leaving him with nothing.  
  
He had guards in front of his room so that no one could disturb him. He slept most of his days or meditated but nothing helped, losing his woman was killing him.  
  
~*~  
  
One and a half month have past now and Bulma couldn't take this anymore she had gotten the dream more often she had seen the drops of water falling down but she now knew it was a building they were falling from. And that wasn't all every day a strange feeling took over and tears would start flowing down her face while her body began to shake. She hated these moments but as fast as they came they disappeared even faster.  
  
~*~ Vegita was still in his room the last of his pride was gone with the tears that had fallen from his eyes just an hour ago. His face was cold and emotionless as the tears made a trail over his cheek and then falling from his chin to the ground.  
  
~*~ The last day  
  
Bulma`s hart was pounding in her chest something was wrong she felt a enormous sadness overflow her and she couldn't breath anymore and before she knew what happened she had lost consciousness And there she was not moving while the red dot that was Vegitasei was coming into view.  
  
Again she had the dream she saw the drops falling down again and this time she had a clear view of the building and the ground that the drops were racing down to.  
  
With one gasp she realized that this was the Ground Vegitasei Palace and its Garden where she was looking down on. She began to think why, when suddenly the image before her changed and she saw skin with drops of water on it,.,.,., They weren't drops of water they were tears! Tears were falling from someone eyes and down to the Palace Garden.  
  
This someone was standing on the Palace crying and she was certain that he or she wanted to jump of it. But who was this person that wanted to end his life in such a disgraceful way. And again the image changed only to see two dark eyes filled with tears  
  
",.,.,.,.,., Vegita": Bulma whispered as she woke up and saw that it was time to land. And time to save her mate...  
  
~*~  
  
Vegita stood on the roof of his own Palace feeling the wind on his cheek making his tears fall and race to the ground. It was a strange site seeing this once so strong man now all that was left was a cold statue deciding when was the right moment to end the pain in his chest and to join his mate in the afterlife.  
  
He had tried to do it a few times but it seemed that something was holding him back he could not fight it because he had become weak from not eating.  
  
He noticed a little spot in the sky but ignored it. He was still waiting for the time to fall down to his death but for now something held him back.  
  
~*~ Bulma was freaking out:" That Bastard he is not going to leave me again! Damnit I just got him back"  
  
She jumped out of her ship before it even had landed and flew directly in the direction of The Ground Palace.  
  
~*~  
  
He watched as the sun was going down and night was taking over just,.,. like his hart. Losing her made his hart go black like the night sky of Vegitasei.  
  
Just one more step and everything was over no more pain no more tears.  
  
He took a deep breath and then took his last step feeling his weakened body slowly fall to the ground he closed his eyes, ashamed of his own death.  
  
Then a strong hand rapped itself around his arm and as he looked up. Bulma stood there with her bright blue eyes filled with tears and the wind was playing with her golden hair.  
  
She pulled him unto the palace roof and rapped her arms around his body never wanting to let him go.  
  
She had almost lost him.  
  
Her hair turned blue again as she pulled back from her embrace she softly spook:" I found you"  
  
Vegita was weak but with a cracked voice he said:" Your dead" Bulma smirked: "Nice to see you to"  
  
Vegita growled soft: "Woman, this is the last time I'll lose you"  
  
She grabbed his face and pushed her lips against his and softly mumbled:" Yes Sir"  
  
She helped him stand and he looked at her, he wanted to tell her something but she just smiled at him and whispered:" Say no more, my lips are sealed,.,.,.,, this day never happened.  
  
He let his tail trail over the tearstain on her cheek, vowing that he would never make her cry again.  
  
Nothing could stop them now, because this really was the first day of their lives together.  
  
The end! Well hope you liked it and I ask you again if you like this fic be so nice to show it and review. Thank you! P.S= This is the first and last time I will make Vegita THAT weak, I promise. 


End file.
